1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to decorative pillows in the shape of different flowers.
Pillows serve two purposes. They are made either for comfort or for decoration. In recent years these qualities have been combined. The present invention combines these qualities, but also incorporate within these pillows a potpourri pouch. This invention describes a three-dimensional flower shaped pillow with individual petals and leaves. Each flower has two leaves. One leaf on each of the flowers has a potpourri pocket made into the leaf. Each flower has a middle section to which the petals are attached. The petals are arranged according to the way petals are formed on whatever flower is being fabricated.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, pillows were used mainly for the purpose of making sleeping more comfortable. Not much thought was given to their looks. They were used solely for comfort. Over the years people have seen the need not only to make pillows more comfortable, but more appealing visually. In doing so pillows are made in many shapes, sizes, and fashions. Some are even fanciful and ornate.
A good example of a fanciful pillow is one made by Ann Gish, U.S. Pat. No. D366176 January, 1996. The shape is round and there are layers of ruffles. This design is simply a frilly version of a pillow. It doesn""t look like a real flower, but imitates a fantasy flower, without the features of a real flower. It cannot be used in certain rooms in the home. It would have to be used in a particular setting such as a little girl""s room that is decorated with a frilly bedspread and curtains. It would not be appropriate in a living room or family room. It would look out of place. The pillows of this invention on the other hand, look very much like real flowers. The pillows of this invention have all the components of a real flower. These pillows are not limited to a particular room in the home. They can be used in practically any room. They can be used in and out of season. The purpose of these pillows are not only for visual appeal although that is their main purpose, but they are very comfortable as well. They can be used in the same way as any other pillow. They retain their shape when used because they are stuffed with material that allows them to bounce back.
There may be little distinction between pillows and cushions, but Florian Dove Miller, U.S. Pat. No. D397575 September, 1998 has taken cushions to another level. She has fashioned a pillow/cushion to form a rose. It looks very much like a rose, but it does not include leaves. Angelika von Burchard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,975 August 1999, has a pillow/cushion that is three-dimensional that has separate components. It imitates a rose but does not have all the components of a real rose. The rose made according to this invention, not only looks like a rose, but it is capable of smelling like a rose. It also has leaves. The leaves are fashioned to look like the leaves of a rose. Flowers should look like flowers whether they are pillows or cushions.
The disadvantage suffered by the prior art three-dimensional flower shaped pillow/cushions are several fold in that they offer beauty only for the sake of visual appeal. These pillow/cushions are not seasonable. They are made to use whenever visual appeal is desired. They are not multi-functional in that they may be comfortable to lay on, but their main purpose is to look good. These pillow/cushions are not diverse in their styles. They are made in only one particular way to make one particular pillow/cushion. These pillow/cushions do not look like real flowers because they do not have all the components of a real flower.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a method for the manufacture of a variety of flower shaped pillows which more closely duplicates the shape, color and odor of actual flowers. More specifically, the invention provides a method of producing petals and leaves peculiar to a variety of flowers and of combining these components into pillows which have the appearance of such flowers. For each flower, at least one of a plurality of leaves is fabricated to form a receptacle for aroma-emitting substances, such as potpourri.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method of manufacturing multi-petal three-dimensional pillows with visual appeal.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of manufacturing multi-petal three-dimensional pillows that look like real flowers.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a method of manufacturing multi-petal three-dimensional pillows which are not only soft and comfortable but which are capable of retaining their shape after use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing multi-petal three-dimensional pillows which may be used daily or seasonally to reflect the periods of time at which the flowers are in bloom, e.g., mistletoe at year end, dogwood in the spring, lillies at Easter time, roses in the summer, etc., each flower having it""s own unique coloration.
Lastly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of manufacturing multi-petal three-dimensional pillows which incorporate the leaves unique to that particular flower.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.